13 entities of Darkness
by Zakary kadusumori dellarobia
Summary: You may Recognize character names, this is in no relation to "Imagination is greater than what you thought" at all though.


13 Entities of Darkness

Day 1  
Darkness. Thats all thats around me. I know this, but I can't see it. I can't open my eyes to see it. I am falling, falling in the dark. I don't hear anything, I don't feel anything. I, I don't even remember anything. All i know right now, is the darkness around me. The feel of this made time seem to become long. Then, I felt my feet on the ground. I felt clothing. I heard two voices. A loud voice, booming with power, and a voice echoing with explination.  
"Let us all welcome, one of the keyblade's choosen." The powerful voice said loudly. "Zakary"  
"This one is a remnant of the choosen weilder. His weapon will let us complete our goal." The echo explained. I opened my eyes. A glare of white surrounded me. I looked up and counted the people. 11. I looked at my side and saw another person, about my height.  
"Hey, the names Jason, got it memorized?" He said with a smile. I looked at him blankly. "Oh boy, another Zombie." He groaned. I don't know if I should talk yet, or even how for that matter. Everyone was wearing the same thing. A black trench coat, black gloves, black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Even I was wearing the outfit. Everyone was looking at me. I felt out of place through it all. Jason led me to my room.  
"Okay, this is your room. You will soon start training so you can be of use to the Organization." Jason said. He turned and left me there. I guess I'll go to bed.

Day 7  
So, I woke up to a note at my door. "Come to the Common Place." So, I remember that place is just outside the rooms and to the left. I went there and saw two people. Jason and the echo-voice whom I found the name is Saix. Jason walked up to me.  
"Hey kid. We need to go to to white room. The one you were in yesterday." Jason explained. He walked off to the room on the right. I followed. I am just following orders until I understand what I really need to do. I got to my seat and saw the whole group. All 13 of us are in our seats. A person walked up, their hood was up so I can't tell their gender. They walked to the center of the same circle I was on yesterday. Xamnas, the leader who was "booming voice" yesterday, started talking.  
"Lets welcome number 14." Xemnas stated.  
"Another child? What are we a day care?" Luxord, number 10, asked with sarcasm.  
"Yes, we have Zakary, now we have this one?" Xaldin, number 3, complained.  
"Hey, more people to do work for us." Demyx, number 9, stated, while he was playing his sitar.  
"Shush, this one will be of good use to us." Vexen, number 4, shouted. I guess while I am thinking about it, I'll tell you all of the names and numbers of everyone.  
I) Xemnas, Organization 13's leader. Through power over nothing, he seeks power over everything. Weapon, Ethereal Blades.  
II) Xigbar, Founding member. He keeps an ear to the ground and a finger on the trigger. Mainpulates space. Weapon, arrowguns.  
III) Xaldin, Founding member. A warrior with a silver tongue. He carries six lances, and can harness the wind.  
IV) Vexen, Founding member. A brilliant scientist with a dominion over ice... and a personality to match. His weapon is a shield.  
V) Lexaeus, Founding memeber. Tremendously strong, but surprisingly quiet- stalwart as the earth itself. Weapon, an axe-sword.  
VI) Zexion, Founding member. An intellectual with no room for feelings. He can create illusions at will. Weapon, a lexicon.  
VII) Saix, Second in command who longs for the heart he doesn't have. Only the moon breaks his icy calm. Weapon, a claymore.  
VIII) Jason, An assassin who puts his own agenda first, and everything else on the back burner. Weilds fire. Weapon, chakrams.  
IX) Demyx, Prefers to kick back with his sitar, and leave the dirty work to the water under his command. Weapon, sitar.  
X) Luxord, life, to him, is just a game to be won... and he has all the time in the world to do it. Weapon, a deck of cards.  
XI) Marluxia, In the arc of him scythe, flowers grow and all else perishes. His pretty face hides ugly motives. Weapon, scythe.  
XII) Larxene, wields sharp knives and a sharper tongue. Her lightning strikes as quick as her temper. Weapon, knives.  
XIII) Me. As told by Xemnas, I am a boy, newly aware of my existance. I have a power over light. Weapon, Keyblade.  
XIV) I don't know the new one's name yet.  
So, I was sent back to my room. I had one more day to rest before my training.

Day 8  
I went back to the mission room. Saix informed me that I would be going with Jason to learn mission basics.  
"Well kid, ready to go?" Jason asked. I looked at him blankly still. "Man, slow down, you say too much." He said with a chuckle. A portal opened up and Jason and I walked in. We ended up in a town. "Welcome to Twilight Town. This is one of a few worlds we have discovered." He proceded to tell me my basics. Summoning my weapon, using potions. Afterward we awere to RTC as they call it. "Return to Castle." So before we did,  
"Zakary, hold on." Jason stopped me. "You worked hard trying to learn these, how about some icing on the cake?" He asked. I turned and looked confused.  
"Icing on the cake?" I asked.  
"Hey, there you go. Yeah, lets go to the bell tower." Jason told me. He almost dragged me to the top of the bell tower. It had a spectacular view of the setting sun.  
"Wow, how did you find this place?" I asked him.  
"It comes with being bored of the Organization castle." He said, and handed me an ice cream bar. "Go on, try it. It's sea-salt."  
I grabbed it from him. I took a bit of it and almost spit it out. It was salty. I took another bite, and realized, I liked it. It's salty, but sweet too. So, we sat there. He explained himself to me, and even told me that we aren't complete. We stopped talking after that last sentence.

Day 9  
I woke up and went back to the mission room. Today, Saix told me that I was to work with Larxene, in Twilight Town, about magic. It turnes out, I am a superior caster. Of all spells. Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, and Cure. The day was otherwise uneventful.  
Day 10  
I woke up and went back to the mission room. Today, Saix told me I was to go with Lexaeus, in Twilight Town, about power break. As we arrived, Lexaeus asked if I knew anything about it to begin with. I looked at him blankly.  
"No, I don't." I told him. He hit me so hard that my health bar went down into a yellow zone. I looked at him and gave him a WTF look.  
"Now, chanel all your remaining energy into your weapon. This will bring out all your potiental for a short time." He bellowed. A creature popped out from the ground. "Perfect, you can test this little skill on that." I got up and felt all my energy flow. When i felt it burst forward, I lept at the beast. My weapon was glowing with light. Every swing I made with it moved so fast that I couldn't see it. The creature was destroyed fast. When the energy finally subsided, we returned to the castle.  
Day 11  
As normal, I went to Saix for my mission. He told me that I was to go with Marluxia to learn about the major threat to the Organization. Marluxia walked up.  
"Ah, the boy with the keyblade. How wonderfully perfect." He said with a calm voice. We went to Twilight Town to start. When we arrived, he started with his explination. "Well, Zakary, the organization has one goal. To finish the ever evasive, Kingdom Hearts. In order to do that, we need to collect hearts. The reason you are so important to us, your keyblade is the only item capable of collecting the hearts. If I were to kill the right heartless, its heart would simply creat another heartless. But, if you were to kill that very same heartless, the heart would be transfered to a place in our sky above the castle to start the formation of Kingdom Hearts."  
"You have alot to say." I mumbled.  
"Why not? Kingdom Hearts is the only way for us Nobodys to be whole again." He exclaimed.  
"Calling us nobodies is a little harsh." I told him.  
"Capital N. It's a type of person, not a petty name to be a jerk. Nobodys are incapable of feeling. We lack the heart with emotions. Hell, we aren't even supposed to exist to begin with!" He shouted. He cleared his throut. "Anyway. There are three kinds of heartless. Shadows, which are just creatures that get in the way. Emblem Heartless. These are your common heartless, the ones you should focus on. They are the ones that release hearts for Kingdom Hearts. And finally, Giants. These can be emblem, or shadow. It just varies. These are large, powerful heartless with threaten the life of the planet they inhabit. These will be wipped out specifically. They are just major problems."  
"Got it."  
"Good, now our mission is to gain some hearts. Find and elminate 3 emblem heartless." Guess this is how it works.

Day 12  
So, my mission today, go with the new Nobody and face a large heartless. Great. Well, we left the castle, and we found ourselves in Twilight Town again.  
"So, what is your specialty?" I asked... uh it. I don't even know it's a boy or girl. I feel bad... I got no response though, now I don't feel so bad though. I looked forward and started when:  
"Z-Zakary," it said.  
"Huh?"  
"Your name, it's Zakary right?" It asked.  
"Yeah, and, you are?"  
"I am Heliena. To answer your question, I use a book, and my little friend." As she said that, she stepped aside and a little girl, pink hair was standing there, she looked so cute and innocent. I really don't understand how Heliena uses her, or even why, that doesn't seem fair to the little one.  
"So, the book and a girl, I don't think thats fair to her."  
"Her name is Kolulu. She is a Momoto. A special creature who gains power from the book I have. She doesn't like fighting, so I only use it if I am major danger. Otherwise, I have a sword, I think it was a keyblade. I use that mainly." Heliena explained.  
"GAH! A Keyblade?" I almost choked on my words.  
"Yeah, this thing right?" She summoned a keyblade, I was struck in awe.  
"Y-yeah. Anyway, lets go, both of you." I was a little annoyed. I thought I was the only keyblade the Organization had, but no. Well, time to search. It makes sense that it's be up at the station. It's the most open area. "To the staion at the top of this place."  
"Okay!" Heliena ran up with me as we took off. We ran straight to the top. As we got there, we saw nothing. We walked to the building its self. Still nothing. The only other place is-  
"That thing?" Kolulu asked.  
"GAH! That has to be it!" I shouted. I saw it, a huge, black, Heartless. It litterally had a huge heart carved from its chest. It was as tall as the bell tower also! I got my Keyblade ready, and I saw Heliena do the same. We both charged up at it and I jumped high, I got so high that I was at its head. I swung so hard, I saw the face bend in the hit. I landed on its shoulder and cast thunder as it started to strike, I jumped up and caught the spell and it powered up with my blade. I swung so hard my arm started to tingle. It hit and it backed up I landed on its shoulder again. I saw Heliena swing at its knees and it went down to one knee. I saw my opening. "Thundara!" I called. The spell resolved with so much power I caught it and struck with enough force that after I hit the creature, I ended up dropping my Keyblade. It then vanished, the monster and my blade. I know my blade vanishes when I let go of it for too long. The monster was now gone, missio-  
"AHH," I was falling, I feel smart. I should've realized that'd I fall after it was defeated. I fell, and fell, and hit the ground. Ouch. Heliena loomed over me.  
"Now, was that very smart?" She said with sarcasm. I can't see her face, but I bet there is an evil smirk. I stood up and tried to act like it didn't hurt.  
"Oh, pal-eese! That couldn't hurt, even if it was higher." I boasted.  
"Right, so mister tough guy, ready to RTC?" Heliena asked, and even put her hood down. She actually looked, I don't know, like a girl. I guess I didn't know what to expect. A blonde girl, like Larxene, but Heliena is obviously nicer. Kolulu too, but she doesn't seem to say much. I looked at them both.  
"No, lets go to the bell tower, it's after the mission after all, time for icecream.

Day 41  
-Kolulu's view-  
"I don't know what is wrong with this place, but I don't think we should be here." I told Heliena.  
"Yeah, but even so, we can't just leave without a place to go." She replied.  
"Are you sure that is what is holding you back?" I asked. I know something and I doubt she even knows.  
"W-what do you mean?" She asked. I told you, she is so oblivious.  
"Oh, nothing." I couldn't help it, if they are supposed to be Nobodies, why do they seem like they aren't? I see something between them, but, it might just be me, seeing as I am not a Nobody. Oh well. So, we walked to the mission room to see Zakary walk into a portal. Looks like we aren't working with him today either. He has been getting so strong, but because they are keyblade wielders, we shouldn't be on the same mission, because we can collect double hearts if we work seperate missions. No. Fun.  
"Heliena, you are to explore a new world. We suspect you'll find some people there, unlike the rest of the worlds where we say you shouldn't confront the people, you must become aquainted with these ones, for, "special" reasons." Saix explained. This was either going to be fun, or completely horrible. My guess, horrible.  
We arrive to a nice looking place.  
"What did Saix call this place?" I asked Heliena.  
"He didn't. Here, lets ask her over there." Heliena said, pointing at a girl in the distance.  
"Yeah, lets go." I confirmed, I hid behind her and we ran towards her.  
"Hey, my name is Heliena, can you help us out?" Heliena asked.  
"Oh, hi Heliena, my name is Kairi, how can I help you?" She asked. She was a girl, looking about 16, she has red hair, and is in what I would guess a school outfit.  
"Okay, so, what is the name of this place? Like, the world?" Heliena asked shyly.  
"You act like this isn't the only world there is. We call it Destiny Islands, but I don't know if that is the name of the world its self. Why?"  
"Well, I just wanted to see if you knew. Anyway, may I meet some people from around here?" Heliena asked. She is really trying for Saix, but I don't understand why we were sent here, and if this place is called Destiny Islands, where are the islands? I am not making sense of why we are here at all, not even one heartless has shown up yet.  
"Sure, there are only a few of us left from the islands since Sora and Riku left, but it is still a nice place it's very beautiful at sunset." Kairi said, as she grabbed Heliena's hand and ran off. I fell a little behind because I wasn't expecting to have to run off, so Heliena and Kairi got ahead by alot.

-Heliena's View-  
We got to the island, we took a small boat there, and I realized Kolulu jumped on at the last second. I feel horrible for leaving her behind.  
"Oh. My. Gosh. Who is this cute little girl?!" Kairi exclaimed. She saw Kolulu? This could be bad, depending on if she knows what Kolulu actually is...  
"Her name is Kolulu, she is my sister."  
"I love her! She is SO cute!" Kairi shouted. She doesn't seem to notice Kolulu is a Momoto. This is good. "In fact, she reminds me of Sora's little friend, even mine." Kairi continued. Does this mean she and this Sora guy also have a Momoto?  
"So, have there been any sightings of strange creatures that try and attack people on the island?" I asked.  
"No, it seems all safe, why does that concern you?"  
"Well, I am doing a report on strange things, so I just wanted to know." I did a fake laugh, I hope she didn't see through it...  
"Oh, okay." She said cheerfully. That was too close for comfort. If she discovers that I am not from this world...  
"So, is that the island over there?" I asked, pointing at an island off in the distance. It had huge palm trees, and one that was basically growing sideways off one part of the island. It had a huge hill in the middle of it, covered to the brim with the same palm trees, just not sideways.  
"Yep, that is the main island. Where me, Riku, Sora, Tidus, Selphie, Zatch, and Wakka all live. Still, Sora and Riku haven't returned, but I know they will. Sora promissed me he would come back." She said, getting quieter when talking about this Sora guy.  
"So, this Sora guy is your boyfriend?" Kolulu chimed in.  
"Oh, no. We didn't see it that way when we were younger, and he hasn't been back in about a year."  
"Oh, I am sorry." Kolulu said quietly.  
"Oh, it's no problem." Kairi said, patting Kolulu's head.  
"Wait, when you were naming people from the islands, did you say Zatch?"  
"Yes, he is such a cute little kid, in fact, just between us, he is a Momoto, a powerful creature with a book, that if I read specific text, he can do amazing things, like shoot lightning. But you have to keep it a secret, burning the book will make him dissappear! That would make me so sad, losing him, and when Sora got back, he'd be sad too."  
"I know Zatch! He was my friend back in the Momoto world!" Kolulu said, and quickly hid behind me.  
"So, you are a Momoto too huh? Thats so AWESOME! I didn't know there were more of you!" Kairi shouted.  
"Kairi, whats with all the shouting?" A guy walked up, behind him were a girl with pigtails, and a boy with spiked hair that went everywhere.  
"Nothing Wakka, but meet our new friends. Heliena, and her friend Kolulu."  
"Really? Hi Heliena, I am Tidus, This here is Selphie," She gave a small wave, "and also Wakka here. It's great to meet you." I looked at them all and chuckled a little.  
"You guys are an island of misfits aren't you?" I couldn't help it, Wakka was huge, Tidus was smaller than me, Selphie and Kairi were stuck in the middle. Not that i can say much, I am the one in all black and a trench coat, but still.  
"Yeah, but as misfits, we all stick together." Tidus said, giving a small smile.  
"Heliena, Saix." Kolulu whispered and pointed to the small opening in the trees. I saw him, Saix, just standing there, and as we saw him, he turned and vanished into a portal. I guess this is our time to leave.  
"So Kairi, do you mind if I check out the forest?"  
"No, go ahead. All of us are scared to go in there. But if you think you want to, go right ahead, just be careful. Okay?"  
"Of course, come on Kolulu." We ran off, I felt their eyes bearing into us as we ran off. But thats fine, I don't care to be weird immediatly. We got into the forest and made sure they couldn't see us, then I opened the portal and we went home.

-Kolulu's view-  
As we got back, Saix was waiting.  
"What did you learn 14." He asked rudely.  
"Hey, watch it! Her name is Heliena!" I shouted at him.  
"Kolulu, I wouldn't expect you to understand, just don't get in the way and let 14 explain what it learned." Saix said fiercly.  
"Heliena, Heliena, say it. It is her name after all!"  
"It doesn't deserve a name! It is 14, and that is all it will ever be called! Now shut up!" He shouted.  
"Kolulu, please stop, just let me give my report of the world, then we'll go play in my room, alright?" Heliena said to me quietly.  
"Fine, but he shouldn't call you such mean things."  
"It's fine, he is just a big air head, alright?" She gave a small laugh and I couldn't help but laugh too. "Now go wait in my room, I'll be there in a sec."  
"Alright. Don't take too long with the meanie-head."

Day 50  
-Jason's view-  
What? Did you think I was just some side character? I am a major part in this story. Well, I hope to be.  
"It is getting out of hand." Saix told me.  
"Listen, stop treating her like the tool you wanted her to be, and she might be more compliant."  
"You act like she is more than a Nobody. She is a Dusk with more ability and a more subtle form. That is all she is, an empty shell meant to follow orders and slay Heartless towards Kingdom Hearts. That little girl with her, Kolulu, she is bringing It down. 14 can't seem to do its work with her around. We must seperate them and eliminate Kolulu. And lucky you, you aren't assigned a mission today yet, so, it is to be fulfilled by you, before you head to Castle Oblivion for recon in a week. Don't mess it up."  
"You can't make me do that! That would hurt Helie-"  
"14 doesn't have feelings to have hurt! Jason, put it this way, if 14 can't get work done, then Sora might awaken. If Sora wakes and destroyes Kingdom Hearts before we are complete, we will have to find a way to put Sora back away, and ensure he doesn't wake for a second time, we only need a few monthes, and if she fakes a hate for you. What will Zakary think if you aren't able to make us all actually feel happy?" I could only grunt and turn away. "Or you can put it this way, which would you rather suffer the loss of, some 'make believe friendship,' or a real one? Things should finally be right again." I could only start walking away. I am to work in destroying Kolulu. This isn't fair.

-Day 57-  
-Zakary's view-  
"WOO!" I shouted, flying around. This new world I was told to explore was called Neverland. I met a very small girl, and when I say that I mean about as small as your pinky finger. She flew around and sprinkled glowing powder on me, and next thing I knew, I was flying around. I thought only birds could fly, but this is amazing! I even saw a man in a black, red, and blue trench coat fly by, and he only had one, large, black feathered wing. I flew after him and we both landed.  
"So, what is your name kid." He asked. He was a tall man, with long white hair. He was decked in black with everything except for his trench, which had an epic evil look to it.  
"I am Zakary. You?"  
"Me? My name is of no importance."  
"But it is only nice if you ask of ones name to also reply with yours, right?"  
"That is right. My name is Sephiroth. Some know me as the 'One-Winged Angel' and other petty names."  
"Wow, more than one name? Okay, well, I am going to be... hm... Zakary, um... Zakary Kadusumori Dellarobia! What do you think of that?" I asked him with a laugh.  
"Thats a cool name kid. Although, have you seen a guy, about my height, blonde spikey hair, and might be carrying a large buster sword?" Sephiroth asked me.  
"Nope, can't say that I have seen him, sorry."  
"It's no problem. I will have to continue my search for him then. Have a nice day kid." He waved a little and took off. I wonder how he flys with only one wing. Then again, I fly with none, so I guess it's normal. I flew around and destroyed the Heartless I was after. A giant weird dragon-like, thing. I saw more heartless, so I decided, because I love flying, that I was going to stick around and give Saix the reason I was late was I was killing extra heartless. He should believe that. So I slashed a heartless here, flew around and killed one there. I flew around the whole place for about an hour after I'd killed every heartless that showed up. So, maybe 3 hours after I'd completed my mission I RTC'd. Saix was sitting on the couch in the room.  
"Welcome back Zakary. Did that heartless give you so much trouble as to show up back a well 4 hours after expected arrival?" Saix asked monotone.  
"I had a mostly easy time with the heartless, he might've gotten a small hit on me, once or twice, but it was otherwise easy. I took some extra time dealing with extra heartless. Adding more hearts towards Kingdom Hearts and all." I said with a smile.  
"Good. That was a good idea Zakary. You may leave now."  
"Okay, see'ya tomorrow." I said, running towards my room. As I passed Heliena's room I heard Jason talking to Kolulu. I stopped and pressed my ear to the door to hear what was going on.  
"Kolulu, I am sorry, but I was given orders to get rid of you." Jason shouted.  
"No! I can't leave Heliena, or Zakary, or even you! That just isn't fair."  
"Kolulu, please," Jason pleaded, "don't make this any harder for me. I already can't stand the idea of doing this, don't make me feel bad about it!"  
"You're a Nobody, you can't feel even if you did kill me!" Kolulu shouted back at him. I burst into the room.  
"Jason you freaking idiot! You can't hurt Kolulu, that would hurt Heliena's feelings. Kolulu is basically Heliena's little sister. Even if Heliena doesn't hurt you for attacking Kolulu, I will!" Kolulu ran behind me, protecting her book. "Kolulu, the book is what keeps you alive, right?"  
"Yes, if the book is burned, I will dissappear back to the Momoto world."  
"Alright. Give me the book. I will protect it with my life. If you go home, it will be because Jason killed me to get to the book." I told her. She handed me the book.  
"Just don't open it. If you can read the text than things might go wrong." She warned me as she ran off.  
"So Jason, do you really want to get this book?" I asked him getting my keyblade ready.  
"Zakary, you don't have to do this! You can always just hand me the-"  
"So you can get rid of Kolulu? The moment she leaves this world without Heliena will be the moment I go back to the Darkness!" I jumpped at him and hit him so hard he flew back into the wall.  
"Holy- when did you get so powerful?" Jason asked, summoning two chakrams in a plume of fire.  
"Drop the mission to eliminate Kolulu, and I'll tell you." I told him.  
"I can't do that Zakary... Saix's orders." He told me standing up.  
"Hm, well thats to bad. Looks like Saix didn't tell you that unless you fail the mission, I am your enemy!" I shouted and jumpped at him again. He blocked and jumpped into a portal. We are in Twilight Town doing this now, and Kolulu must've been caught in the portals radius. I started quick. "Thundera! Blizzaraga!" I released a fury of spells, making sure not to use fire, I know Jason is very powerful in his fire defence and attacks. As all the spells were resolving, Jason ran and dodged them all. I ran at him after the last spell and swung hard. He stopped it and blasted me back with a huge blast of fire. I flew into the air from the force of the blast. I checked and the book was intact. I stood up and started again, except with a new tactic. I ran at him and swung, he ducked and started casting a fire blast, and I jumped and point-blank cast a strong blizzard. This caused him to jump back. Before he landed, I cast Thunderaga, the most powerful thunder spell I know. It hit him spot on. Before the dust even settled I ran in the large dust cloud. I knew exactly how to so this, as Jason started getting up, he would make some noise. That is the direction of my attack. I heard the scrape of his shoes and jumped in the direction and released all my power into one strike, hitting him spot on. I jumpped out of the dust and saw Jason lying on the ground out of the dust, badly hurt from my assult. As I hit solid ground again, I ran a bee-line headed for Jason. He turned in enough time to be hit with my blade so hard again, sending him into the near-by wall of a building. The impact of him and the wall left the wall indented from the force.  
"You little brat." I heard Jason mumble. I braced because I knew something bad was coming. He stood up and ran. I ducked but found that I wasn't his target. He ran straight at Kolulu. He picked her up and put his chakram at her throat. "Now, let me burn the book, and she will go to her home alive, instead of dieing here and now."  
"Zakary, give him the book." Kolulu said through tears. I took the book out of my trench and looked hard at the cover. I opened the book and was blue text all over the page. I kept flipping through the book. "Zakary, DON'T!" She shouted. I saw Jason flinch at this.  
"Kolulu, I am so sorry." I looked at her, and read from some of the text that was pink. "Zeruk." At the moment I read the words Kolulu stoped crying. She eurupted from Jason's grasp and used claws she had gotten from the spell to attack furiously and relentlessly at Jason. Jason was avoiding most of the attacks and I read the spell again. Kolulu got faster and faster and managed to unload a fury of successful blows on Jason. Kolulu started to slow down and I ran to her. She had lost her claws and was passed out on the ground. I picked her up carefully and held her. "Do you see this Jason? You are trying to send this sweet little girl to a world of evil demons. Do you think thats fair?"  
"SWEET?!" Jason screeched, "she is about as sweet as a lion who hasn't eaten in a few days."  
"Thats only her defending herself."  
"Then I'd hate to see her mad and wanting to kill me."  
"Then drop this freaking mission and leave her be, and you won't have to see her like that." I shouted. I didn't even wait for what he had to say next. I turned and opened a portal home. When I entered the room, Saix looked at me and stood.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Jason tried to sent Kolulu back home." I explained.  
"I will ensure he recieves his punishment for this." Saix said and walked through the portal I had just exited from. The portal closed and I went to Heliena's room. I knocked, but got no response. I guess she hasn't returned from her mission yet. I walked in and set Kolulu on Heliena's bed. I left the book with Kolulu and left the room.

-Jason's View-  
I watched Zakary leave with Kolulu and the book. I guess I failed my mission, huh? I waited a minute or two and stood up. Something tells me that Saix will be here in three... two...  
"Jason," what did I tell you? "you failed your mission and Kolulu is still at the castle. Not only that but now Zakary knows the Organization is after her. If it wasn't for your movement to Castle Oblivion, I would eliminate you right here, right now! Your mission still stands when you go to the castle, eliminate all the traitors."


End file.
